1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors typically include a lens and a blind hole behind the lens. The blind hole receives an optical fiber. The lens receives and guides light from the optical fiber. The alignment accuracy between the blind hole and the lens is very important to the optical transmission ability of the optical fiber connectors.
Injection molding is a current molding process for molding the optical fiber connectors. A mold used in the injection molding process includes a core pin used to mold the blind hole. During the injection molding process, the core pin must be kept still to make sure the molded blind hole coincides with the design.
However, a distal end of the core pin in the mold cavity is easily bent under the impact of the molding material during the molding process. This deteriorates optical performance of the molded optical fiber connector.
Therefore, an optical fiber connector, which can overcome the limitations described, is needed.